Cosas que no se saben
by Layla Redfox
Summary: "Estaba por gritarle su vida, por romper sus piernas con todo y caja. Pero entonces, lo maldijo en silencio. Maldijo a ese bastardo que traía puestos unos bóxers con estampado de Godzilla. A ese bastardo que se había envuelto a sí mismo y ahora estaba ahí, seduciéndolo con una estúpida ropa interior hollywoodense" / IwaOi / LEMMON / Regalo -de nuevo- para VingitiUnus.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu es propiedad de Furudate-senpai

* * *

 _ **Parejas:**_ _IwaOi  
_ _ **Palabras:** 4205_ _  
_ _ **Género:**_ _Romance/Lemmon  
_ _ **Dedicado a:**_ _VigintiUnus_

* * *

 **Cosas que no se saben**

.

.

.

Iwaizumi no sabía. Iwaizumi no sabía nada.

No sabía qué clase de virus había atacado a Oikawa y lo había dejado tirado en cama, derrotado y al borde de la muerte, o al menos así lo veía Oikawa, e Iwaizumi le seguía lo corriente. Eso sí lo podía saber. Pero no sabía que le había dado. Un refriado no era. Iwaizumi había insistido en llevarlo a un médico, pero Oikawa afirmaba que no tenía fuerzas ni para caminar. Estaba la opción de que Hajime lo cargara hasta el hospital pero Iwaizumi prefirió dejarlo pudrirse en la cama. Así que durante tres días Hajime tuvo que hacer de niñera, aunque no era diferente a lo usual. Iwaizumi siempre cuidaba de Oikawa de todos modos, ya sea que ese tipo estuviera enfermo o no. Se la pasó cocinando y limpiando, corriendo a la farmacia por pastillas y medicina. También a la tienda de convivencia por pañuelos y te. Y pan de leche. El pan de leche era infaltable.

Oikawa, obviamente, ni se quejaba. Adoraba ser atendido, más si era Iwaizumi quien cubría sus necesidades. De lo único que se quejaba era del hecho de que Iwaizumi no quisiera dormir en la cama con él. Pero Hajime decía que antes muerto que compartir la cama con ese virus desconocido que tenía Oikawa en su organismo. Así que Iwaizumi pasó tres noches en el futón, en la misma habitación, y no compartieron la cama ni una sola vez.

Iwaizumi tampoco sabía que en esos tres días sus compañeros de la universidad estaban organizando una fiesta por Navidad. No hasta que Kuroo llegó a la puerta de su apartamento junto a Daichi y Suga, dispuestos a llevárselo a la fiesta.

Hajime hubiera aceptado encantado, pero tenía un saco de carne pudriéndose en la cama de la habitación principal.

―Vete sin mí ― le dijo Oikawa sin embargo ―. Ve y diviértete. Yo estaré bien, tal vez. Quizás muera pero no importa.

―Oh, está bien ― e Iwaizumi se fue con los demás.

Claro que Suga lo regañó un tramo corto del camino dentro de la camioneta de Kuroo, pero Iwaizumi lo tranquilizó diciéndole que solo se quedaría hasta un poco antes de medianoche, a lo que Kuroo se quejó, pero Hajime dijo que por más basura que fuera su novio, no podía dejarlo en la noche de Navidad.

Otra de las cosas que Iwaizumi no sabía, era que la fiesta se estaba organizando en la moderna y nueva casa con piscina de Ushiwaka. Kuroo el segundo a cargo de la organización, porque él junto a Bokuto, habían convencido a Ushijima para que prestara su casa, váyanse a saber ustedes como.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba repleto de caras desconocidas y conocidas revoloteando por toda la casa. La sala estaba envuelta en luces fosforescentes que salían de un reflector anclado a la pared. Hasta una bola disco tenían.

Para su sorpresa, Bokuto y otros tres chicos estaban en el centro de la sala, bailando como locos y rompiendo micrófonos al compás de sus desafinadas voces. La sorpresa no era Bokuto, sino el que uno de los chicos fuera Ushiwaka, que entonaba las canciones más que nadie. Ahora le quedaba medio claro como lo habían convencido, pensó que ahora mismo Ushiwaka estaba ebrio hasta el punto de la locura. O estaba drogado. Una de dos.

Y como Oikawa no se encontraba ahí para burlarse del estado fiestero de Ushiwaka, Iwaizumi tuvo que grabar un video con celular de todo lo que pudo hasta que Kuroo y Daichi lo invitaron a beber.

Eran cosa de las nueve de la noche, así que se la pasó bebiendo junto a los muchachos en medio de la masa de gente que había en la pista de baile. Salían de vez en cuando al patio para tomar aire fresco y ver como algún que otro lunático se lanzaba a la piscina desde el segundo piso. Iwaizumi no quiso ni saber quién iba a limpiar todo después, porque Ushiwaka podía ser un hombre razonable, pero que gente extraña vomite en las habitaciones y en la piscina cruzaba cualquier límite de la racionalidad, así que probablemente las cabezas de Kuroo y de Bokuto rodarían a la mañana siguiente.

Pero no pensó en eso durante las siguientes dos horas, donde solo se la pasó escuchando anécdotas graciosas y alargando sus tres botellas de cerveza. Como que emborracharse sin la presencia de Oikawa cerca le sabía mal. Es decir, lo había dejado muriéndose en el apartamento, pero descuidar al novio y emborracharse en ausencia del novio eran cosas diferentes, o ese era el argumento estúpido que había escuchado por ahí.

Cuando vio en su teléfono que eran como las once y algo le avisó a Kuroo que tenía que irse, pero no tenía transporte. Así que Kuroo, borracho como una cuba, le pasó las llaves de su auto.

―Revisa la guantera ― le dijo arrastrando las palabras ―, ahí está tu regalo y el de Oikawa.

Iwaizumi asintió, se despidió que quien pudo y retornó a su casa en el vehículo ajeno.

Cuando llegó vio que solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce. Seguro Oikawa estaría frito en la cama, pero no importaba. Aunque sea estaba pensando en sentarse a su lado hasta la media noche, darle un besito rápido en la frente y dejarle su regalo y el de Kuroo al lado de su cara, para luego ir a dormir en la calidez del futón.

O eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que entró en su casa.

Iwaizumi no sabía, ni se imaginaba que al entrar en su casa se encontraría con una enorme caja de regalo. Era morada, con un listón blanco y ostentoso.

Se quedó junto a la puerta mientras se quitaba el calzado, y mientras se adentraba en el apartamento analizaba la caja con cautela, con los regalos de Kuroo en la mano. Dio una ojeada a la puerta de la habitación principal, la cual estaba muy abierta. Y la cama, vacía. Miró la caja con ojos cansados.

Estaba por hablar. Ya estaba por abrir la boca, cuando la tapa de la caja fue lanzada por los aires.

―¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, IWA-CHAN!

Y ahí estaba. El lerdo de su novio en medio de la caja. Una cinta roja recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Había que mencionar el hecho de que estaba en ropa interior, también.

Iwaizumi no sabía ni entendía que carajos pasaba. No sabía a donde se había ido el virus de mierda, y no sabía porque el demacrado Oikawa de hace tres horas ahora se veía más fresco que una lechuga. Estaba por gritarle su vida, por romper sus piernas con todo y caja. Pero entonces, lo maldijo en silencio. Maldijo a ese bastardo que traía puestos unos bóxers con estampado de Godzilla. A ese bastardo que se había envuelto a sí mismo y ahora estaba ahí, seduciéndolo con una estúpida ropa interior hollywoodense.

―¿Qué rayos Oikawa? ― pregunto mientras usaba su mano para cubrir a Godzilla ― ¿Por qué estabas ahí dentro? ¿Y por qué rayos Godzilla está ahí abajo?

―Que lento Iwa-chan ― dijo Oikawa haciendo un puchero ― ¿No ves que me envolví de regalo especialmente para tí?

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca.

―Entonces déjame reformularlo. ¿Qué no estabas enfermo, maldita sea?

―¿Qué clase de reformulación fue esa?

―No evadas la pregunta ― recriminó Iwaizumi.

Oikawa salió de la caja.

―Deberían darme un Oscar, Iwa-chan. Fingí estar enfermo durante 3 días y tú ni enterado.

Tres puntos imaginarios aparecieron sobre Iwaizumi.

―¿Eh?

―Estos tres días fueron una farsa ― dijo Oikawa encogiéndose de hombros ―. La tos, los estornudos, mis ojos llorosos y mi falta de energía. Todo.

Iwaizumi solo lo miraba.

―… ¡¿Por qué?!

―Porque, Iwa-chan, a diferencia de ti, yo sí sabía que Kuroo y Boku iban a organizar una fiesta, pero no quería ir, porque iba a ser en casa de Ushiwaka ¡Y antes muerto que asistir a una fiesta en la casa de Ushiwaka!

Solo recibió silencio.

―¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme?

―No hubiera sido creíble.

―¿Y no pudiste hacer que tu resfriado falso comenzara hoy?

―Kuroo me hubiera invitado hace dos días. ¿Sabes tú lo que es rechazar a un tipo de su clase? Nunca lo olvidan.

Silencio.

―¡Además! Esta será la primera Navidad desde que vivimos juntos. No quería estar en una fiesta. Eso es para año nuevo ¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos? ― agregó Oikawa, resoplando ―. En fin, ellos no tienen que saber esto. Y no tenemos que pensar en ellos tampoco. Solo… ― se señaló completo, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que sabía hacer ―… ven y disfruta este regalo.

Iwaizumi lo miró de reojo. Luego se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Tan necesitado de sexo estabas, Trashkawa?

―¡Iwa-chan! ¡Soy tu regalo! ¡¿No lo ves?!

Hajime ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Y qué pasa si decido no abrirlo?

Oikawa puso gesto de horror.

―Es broma, es broma ― dijo Iwaizumi haciendo gestos con las manos ―. Pero todavía no es medianoche ― señaló el reloj de la sala ―. Así que regresa a tu caja y espera a que sean las doce.

―Llevo ahí media hora, no quiero volver ― dijo Oikawa cruzándose de brazos ―. Además no falta casi nada.

Iwaizumi resopló. Luego recordó algo.

―Ah, cierto ― dijo al aire, antes de caminar hasta la cocina.

―¿Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi lo ignoró, mientras abría los cajones de la parte inferior de la cocina, y revolvía unas cuantas cosas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Después de eso regresó a la sala, con dos bolsas de regalo en la mano. Una roja y otra púrpura. La roja se la entregó a Oikawa.

―Ten. Feliz navidad.

Oikawa solo lo miró, parpadeando. Miró la bolsa, luego a él. Sus ojos se iluminaron al cabo de un rato, y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre Hajime en un abrazo de oso, apretándolo entre sus brazos tanto como podía. Al final lo soltó ya con su regalo en la mano para abrir la bolsa después. Y casi da un grito al cielo.

―Oh, Iwa-chan ¡Iwa-chan! ― Iwaizumi juraría que Oikawa estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Vio cómo su novio sacaba el llavero de la bolsa, sosteniéndolo y mirándolo como si fuera una joya, todo por la forma que tenía.

Era un alien. O bueno, una cabecita verde de alien, que sostenía una mini pelota de volley. Era un llavero plano y duro, hecho de metal. Oikawa solo miraba al pequeño alien-volley medio tembloroso, con estrellas en los ojos.

Iwaizumi no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero verlo de esa manera le resultaba lindo. Entonces decidió abrir la bolsa purpura, que era un regalo para él mismo. Y cuando Oikawa lo miró también, esta vez sí gritó. El llavero de Iwaizumi era una pelota también, pero rodeada por anillos, haciendo alusión al planeta Saturno, pero era, una pelota de volley.

Tenían llaveros a juego, y Oikawa simplemente no podía creerlo, se le notaba en la cara.

―¿De dónde los sacaste? ― preguntó mirando ambos objetos claramente enternecido.

Iwaizumi lo ignoró de nuevo, solo miró el reloj de la sala, que ya marcaba las 12.

―Luego. Ahora quiero mi regalo.

Y antes de que Oikawa pudiera decir nada, Iwaizumi ya lo estaba besando, tomándolo entre sus brazos. El más alto ni se quejó. Se sorprendió un poco tal vez, pero no hizo nada y le correspondió, casi más apresurado de lo que se sentía. Iwaizumi lo rodeó por la espalda con las bolsas en una mano, y sintió como Oikawa lo rodeaba por el cuello, y escucho el tintineo de los llaveros al chocar entre sus manos.

Estaban en el centro de la sala, y tenían que llegar a la habitación, pero no se iban a separar. Iwaizumi lo empujó primero, y Oikawa retrocedió unos pasos. Fue así como llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto, entre besos y caricias. Iwaizumi estaba pasando sus manos por la espalda de su novio, quitando el listón de su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel de Oikawa bajo sus dedos. Llegaron a la puerta sí, pero chocaron contra la pared. No se separaron aun así. Iwaizumi lo apretujó más contra la pared y pasó sus manos por el pecho de Oikawa, retirando el listón también, mientras se concentraba más que nada en profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas chocaban y se entrelazaban, con cariño pero con rapidez también. Casi con desesperación.

Oikawa se quejó cuando Iwaizumi rompió el beso, dejándolo con la lengua afuera de la boca, pero sus quejas fueron reemplazadas por gemidos cuando Iwaizumi fue a morderle y chuparle el cuello y los hombros, pasando su lengua por las clavículas del castaño con rapidez y luego con más lentitud en la base del cuello. Chupó justo debajo del mentón, sacándole a Oikawa un quejido excitado.

Iwaizumi lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrastró contra la pared hasta meterlo en la habitación. La cama estaba a tres pasos, e hizo que Oikawa los diera. Cayeron sobre el colchón de todas maneras, y se arrastraron sobre la cama hasta llegar al centro, Iwaizumi subiéndose a horcajadas sobre Oikawa. Se tuvo que sentar sobre su estómago para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa para luego arrojarlas a un lado. Se irguió para ver mejor a Oikawa, relamiéndose los labios. Miró con lascivia y curiosidad al mismo tiempo la única prenda que traía puesta el castaño.

―¿De dónde sacaste eso, por cierto? ― preguntó, pasando sus dedos por el borde de los boxers.

Oikawa rio, con la respiración agitada.

―Te diré cuando me digas de donde sacaste los llaveros ― le respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Iwaizumi soltó un pequeño resoplido, ignorándolo. Después de eso volvió a agacharse para besar a Oikawa. Este lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras Iwaizumi pasaba sus manos por los costados de su torso, por su estómago, por su pecho, llegando a sus pezones. Oikawa gimoteó apenas cuando sintió como Hajime los apretaba entre sus dedos. Iwaizumi separó sus labios, para besar su mejilla, su mentón, y de ahí fue por las orejas. Sintió como Oikawa se tensaba cuando respiró cerca de su oreja, y lo escuchó gemir suavemente cuando le mordió el lóbulo. También sintió como las manos de Oikawa bajaban por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero para apretujarlo, juntando sus cuerpos. Iwaizumi mordió más de la cuenta la oreja de Oikawa sin querer, al sentir como estaban ambos ahí abajo. Duros y ansiosos.

―Iwa-chan… quítate los pantalones… ― suspiró Oikawa.

Pero Hajime lo ignoraba, mientras bajaba a besar su cuello, para chupar después, aun apretando los pezones del castaño.

Iwaizumi se ahogaba en su olor, en sus gemidos, pero supuso que no le estaba dando la atención suficiente que Oikawa quería, pues sintió como la mano del más alto apretaba su entrepierna, distrayéndolo, e incitándolo a morder más su cuello. Se levantó apenas para mirar a Oikawa molesto.

―¿Qué? ― le espetó con voz ronca.

―Hazme caso ― pidió el otro con el mismo tono de voz.

Iwaizumi chasqueó la lengua, al tiempo que Oikawa lo soltaba. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado para quitarse el pantalón y los bóxers de paso, para arrojarlos por ahí. Vio la expresión de Oikawa, quien se relamía los labios, sus ojos nublados. Iwaizumi sentía dolor en la ingle de solo mirarlo. No era posible, pensaba, que ese sujeto lo excitara tanto.

Volvió a colocarse encima de Oikawa, para retirarle la única prenda que tenia de una vez. Oikawa estaba igual de duro que él. Miró los boxers de Godzilla una vez se los hubo quitado. Quería preguntarle que rayos pensaba hacer con eso después. Si los seguiría usando o no, porque no importaba que tan fanático fuera Iwaizumi de ese jodido dinosaurio, ni loco los usaría. Se ubicó entre las piernas de Oikawa y de nuevo se agachó a besarlo. Ambos gimieron cuando sus penes de rozaron, e Iwaizumi empezó a mover las caderas para que hicieran fricción.

Oikawa gimió contra su boca, giró la cabeza rompiendo el beso. Iwaizumi gruñó.

―¿Y ahora?

El castaño lo tomó por las mejillas, mirándolo fijamente, rozando sus narices.

―Sabes a alcohol, Iwa-chan. Pero no estas borracho ― comentó en un hilo de voz ―. Si estuvieras borracho esto sería mucho más divertido.

―Y sería tan conveniente para ti ― dijo Iwaizumi, intentando sonar molesto, pero sonaba más ansioso que nada.

―Mmm, quizás… ― canturreó Oikawa antes de besar a su novio.

Oikawa metió su lengua y la pasó por el paladar de Iwaizumi descaradamente. Pero Iwaizumi no se quedó atrás, y lamió el labio inferior del castaño antes de meterla en su boca, enroscando ambas lenguas. Cuando se separaron apenas Iwaizumi fue por su labio inferior, atrapándolo con los propios, apretando y chupando, mientras volvía a mecer sus caderas, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Oikawa volvió a bajar sus manos por su espalda para apretar el trasero de Iwaizumi, juntándolos más. Iwaizumi dio un pequeño gruñido contra su boca.

Entonces se separó de Oikawa y empezó a alejarse, bajando hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas, separándolas y subiéndolas sobre sus hombros. Era una ventaja de que Oikawa fuera tan alto.

―Iwa… ― murmuró Oikawa cuando sintió la mano del moreno recorrer su muslo.

Iwaizumi besaba su pantorrilla, mientras su mano apretaba su nalga, hasta llegar su ano y meter los dedos. La espalda de Oikawa se arqueó, mientras el castaño se aferraba de las mantas. Hajime hundió más los dedos, haciendo a Oikawa suspirar.

Iwaizumi no sabía si la forma en como tocaba a Oikawa bastaba para hacerlo gritar. No sabía si podía considerarse completamente bueno en la cama, pero ver a Tooru retorcerse bajo su cuerpo cuando tenía la oportunidad de tomarlo, verlo gemir con excitación frente a él le era suficiente. Si lograba conseguir que el magnífico Oikawa se bajara de su nube y tenerlo casi completamente a su merced, le bastaba. Además, el hecho de sonsacarle las mismas expresiones que el castaño causaba en él cuándo el mismo Iwaizumi se dejaba tomar, le parecía demasiado excitante, lo cual lo hacía más ansioso del cuerpo de Oikawa.

Sacó sus dedos cuando le pareció que estaba listo, para luego tomar su propio miembro y poner la punta contra el dilatado agujero de Oikawa.

Se mordió los labios por ver a su novio gemir. Metió la punta, haciendo a Oikawa arquearse más, pero se alejó segundo después, ganándose un gemido indignado de Oikawa. Y antes de que Oikawa pudiera siquiera quejarse, Iwaizumi volvió a hacer lo mismo. Meter un poco la punta, y sacarla después. Oikawa gimoteó molesto.

―¡Hey!

E Iwaizumi lo volvió a hacer.

―¡Si eso es por lo del otro día… Ah! ¡AH!

Quería verlo quejarse. Quería verlo indignarse. A ese bastardo que lo enloquecía y que lo molestaba tanto.

Antes de que Oikawa terminara la frase siquiera, Iwaizumi ya lo estaba penetrando hasta el fondo.

―Con esta clase de regalos se tiene que jugar un poco ¿no? ― dijo Iwaizumi de forma rápida, con la voz ronca, agachándose hacia Oikawa, con las rodillas del más alto sobre sus hombros.

Oikawa se mordía el labio, reprimiendo gemir más sonoramente, mientras veía a Iwaizumi con ligera molestia. Entonces el moreno besó su barbilla, y descendió hasta el hueco de su cuello, donde se quedó besando mientras movía las caderas. Oyó a Oikawa gemir, pero no tanto como quisiera.

 _Jodido orgulloso de mierda._

Fue lento primero, como siempre. Iba lento hasta que Oikawa le pidiera más. Siempre era así, pero muy pocas veces conseguía que Oikawa suplicara. Y la mayoría de veces, era el mismo Iwaizumi quien no se resistía a hundirse por completo en el cuerpo de Oikawa. Como ahora, donde empezó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén frenético, entrando y saliendo de él, mientras le mordía y chupaba el cuello. Le dejaría varias marcas, pero tanto daba. Se levantó apenas, para mirar a Oikawa a los ojos. Su cara estaba roja y los labios hinchados. Esos ojos marrones que lo miraban con anhelo lo encendían más. Apretando sus piernas, los costados de sus torsos, llegando hasta sus mejillas para besarlo, se sentía perdido en todo, en su interior, en su olor, en sus gemidos leves que susurraban su nombre.

Cuando Oikawa le acarició los cabellos de la nuca sintió que ya estaba llegando al límite, y el castaño se estaba arqueando también. Se levantó un poco, con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Oikawa, y empezó a moverse más rápido, golpeando y embistiendo su interior. El más alto no había soltado su nuca todavía, y le apretó los cabellos y le arañó la piel cuando pareció llegar al límite también. Gimiendo y hasta gruñendo, Iwaizumi se hundió una vez más en su interior, chocando con el fondo.

Gimió contra el cuello de Oikawa, mientras el otro gimoteaba hacia el techo, abrazando a Iwaizumi entre sus piernas. Con las respiraciones agitadas se quedaron así, hasta calmarse.

Iwaizumi se sentía cansado pero relajado, casi como siempre se sentía después de terminar. Escuchó a Oikawa suspirar.

―Iwa-chan… mis piernas tiemblan…

El nombrado se rio en silencio mientras se levantaba y salía de su interior, haciendo que Oikawa gimiera en tono bajo. Le bajó las piernas y se hizo a un lado, para acostarse junto a Oikawa. El castaño se giró también para verlo, alcanzando al más bajo para abrazarlo. Iwaizumi pasó su mano por los cabellos de Oikawa, apartándolos de su frente perlada de sudor, sus mejillas rojas aun.

―Iwa-chan cada día es más genial ― comentaba Oikawa con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha, mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

Iwaizumi solo soltó un sonidito de afirmación, mientras los observaba en silencio, mirando su cara, su cuello, su pecho, más abajo de la cintura… definitivamente la manta iba a quedar hecha un puto desastre. Igualmente las llevaban a lavar una vez por semana, ya que ambos eran totalmente descuidados. Ni siquiera lo pensaban siquiera, solo lo hacían así tal cual.

Oikawa ronroneo contra su cuello, besándolo y olfateando. Iwaizumi lo abrazó más cerca, metiendo la nariz entre sus cabellos marrones, perdiéndose en su olor. Ahora que lo pensaba, Oikawa olía bien. Es decir, Oikawa siempre olía bien, pero considerando el hecho de que no había salido de la cama en los últimos tres días lo confundía. Y pensando en eso, tocaba otro punto importante.

―¿Cómo finges un resfriado? ― preguntó de repente.

Oikawa rio contra su cuello.

―Luciendo cansado, con maquillaje, aumentando la temperatura del termómetro con la bombilla de la lámpara ― señaló la mesita de noche ―, y lo más importante, no moverme de mi lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Iwaizumi lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

―Y aun así te enojaste cuando dormía en el futón ― le recordó.

―Lo normal es que estés cerca para cuidarme.

―Estaba cerca, en el suelo. Y lo normal es que uno no quiera contagiarse.

Oikawa hizo un mohín, pero aun así se apoyó en su pecho. Iwaizumi sentía como su novio lo miraba de reojo.

― ¿Y… no vas a hacer nada más?

En otras circunstancias Iwaizumi lo hubiera golpeado, o se hubiera reído en su cara. Esta vez solo lo miró con ojos cansados, por la energía gastada en la fiesta y en lo último que hicieron.

―Te digo ¿tan deseoso estas?

― ¡Iwa-chan!

Hajime rio apenas, echándose de espaldas, alejándose un poco de Oikawa. Este lo veía con extrañes.

―Ven aquí ― llamo Iwaizumi.

Antes de que lo pensara, Oikawa ya estaba sobre él, con una sonrisa juguetona. Con las manos a ambos costados de la cabeza de Iwaizumi, el castaño ya se estaba agachando para besarlo con cariño. Iwaizumi lo abrazó por el cuello, acercándolo más, acariciando su espalda. Oikawa meció sus caderas, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

―Deberiamos comprar condones ― gimió Oikawa sentándose contra la ingle de Iwaizumi ―. La cama quedara hecha un puto desastre.

―Tanto da, Oikawa ― gruñó Iwaizumi ―. No puede ser que pienses en eso ahora.

―Se supone que tú deberías hacerlo también ― comento el castaño juguetonamente, haciendo que sus penes hicieran fricción ―. Este es un trabajo de dos personas, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi suspiró mientras Oikawa ponía las manos sobre su pecho. Ahora lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Igual, tenían toda la noche por delante.

Que tal nochebuena iban a pasar.

.

.

.

Habían cosas que Iwaizumi no sabía.

Como por ejemplo, como el pelo de Oikawa lucia tan genial y tan suave al despertar. Lo notaba cada vez que pasaba sus dedos entre sus mechones castaños.

También, como sus ojos lucían tan hermosos con la poca luz que entraba por las cortinas. Tenían un brillo peculiar, lindo.

O también, como sus labios se veían tan deseables. Eran suaves y calidos. Hajime solo tenía ganas de morderlos.

―Buenos días, Iwa-chan. Feliz navidad.

Luego estaba su voz. No sabía cómo ese tono llegaba a enloquecerlo tanto.

Había muchas cosas que Iwaizumi no sabía. Algunas las descubría si les contaba al mismo Oikawa. Otras, se quedaban para el mismo. Cosas que a pesar de que lo hacían pensar de mas, prefería guardárselos. Con el tiempo descubrían que eran.

Pero había algo que si sabía. Algo de lo que estaba seguro.

―Feliz navidad, Tooru.

Sabía que estaba muy enamorado de ese chico.

Con locura.

* * *

.

.

.

.

... **N** o sé qué hice aquí ¿Está bueno? ¿No está bueno? Este es mi primer lemmon yaoi, así que siento que le faltaron muchas cosas xD pero ya que.

 _~• BRO. BRO. BRO :D Te dije que termine esto hace tres semanas y tenía que esperar a Navidad para subirlo, pero hace días revisando el LevYaku que te hice me di cuenta de que te había prometido OiIwa xD no IwaOi xDDD jajajajaja… merezco la muerte :'v compréndeme weu, aun no me hago a la idea de Oikawa como seme :'v entenderé si me puteas por interno luego :vvv •~_

 **S** aben? La idea iba a ser diferente, pero dije, es para navidad, así que chingados. Tematica navideña, y metamos a los otros ex-capitanes de paso :v

 **E** jem, pensaba en dejar esto para el otro año, pero me alocare desde ahora: Agréguenme en Facebook :D búsquenme como Layla Redfox, y por las fiestas tengo una foto de Kageyama con gorrito navideño :3

 **V** oy a avisar todas mis actus nuevas ahí a partir del otro año, y esta en especial, pues esta dedicada a mi Bro, my sister, VigintiUnus *inserte corazones que FF no deja poner* yyyy también, junto con este aviso, subi las fotos de los llaveros :D dibujados por mi claro xD no son la gran cosa :v los subiré en mi tumblr también pero meh, estoy abierta a conocer a la gente que se toma un tiempito para leerme ;w; eso sí, avísenme y los aceptare :D

 **N** o sé si hare mas lemmon, IwaOi/OiIwa de por sí, claro que hare. Pero el limón… acepto sugerencias y criticas xD que me falta, que sobra, cualquier cosa xD Trabajo sin beta por cierto, así que cualquier error avísenme :3

 **B** ueno, creo que eso es todo. Me despido :D gracias por leer.

¡ **F** elices fiestas! Nos leemos~

 _ **L**_ _ayla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
